“Penny” slots and gaming machines are becoming increasingly popular with casinos and players alike, as many are finding increased excitement and value in the ability to win jackpots of thousands of credits without risking large sums of money to do so. As in the case of many gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines, video keno machines or the like, a game play at a penny or other low denomination gaming machine is usually initiated through a player wager of money or credit, whereupon the gaming machine determines a game outcome, presents the game outcome to the player and then potentially dispenses an award of some type, including a monetary award, depending upon the game outcome. As is generally known, modern penny and other low denomination gaming machines tend to be electronic or microprocessor based, as in the case of many modern gaming machines, and typically have a central processing unit (“CPU”) or master gaming controller (“MGC”) that controls various combinations of hardware and software devices and components that encourage game play, allow a player to play a game on the gaming machine and control payouts and other awards.
Although increasing in popularity, low denomination gaming machines do tend to have some drawbacks, particularly with respect to the casino or gaming operator. For example, while many low denomination or “penny” gaming machines permit players to select from a variety of play options and parameters, it is usually possible to play a single penny, small coin or other form of credit on a single payline. Unfortunately, providing floor space, overhead and gaming machines where it is possible for a player to make repeated bets of 1¢ or thereabouts per play is typically an unprofitable situation for many gaming operators. While many players do choose to wager dozens or hundreds of pennies or credits per play, there are those who do not, perhaps wishing to take advantage of a warm seat, free alcohol, and/or other casino amenities traditionally provided to players. Not only does the gaming operator typically lose money on such players, but these single or low credit players also take seats at gaming machines that might otherwise be used by more active players, particularly during periods of high casino activity. Compounding this problem is the fact that some of the newer low denomination gaming machines are even being designed to allow wagers of a fraction of a small denomination coin, such as a half penny. For example, Aristocrat of Australia is known to be producing such low denomination gaming machines. Other concerns may arise with respect to such games, such as how to pay out a fraction of a coin or how to permit players to bet in fractional increments.
Another inconvenience to casinos and other gaming operators involves the limited ability to alter gaming machine settings or parameters based upon unique or changing conditions. For example, while many gaming machines, and penny machines in particular, permit the play of a slots style game across multiple paylines, there are typically restrictions on the number of paylines that can or must be played. One example of such a gaming machine is the “By George” gaming machine made and sold by IGT of Reno, Nev. The By George gaming machine requires that a player play all ten available paylines for every play at the gaming machine, regardless of denomination or amount wagered. This is simply a feature of game play that is required and cannot be adjusted by the gaming operator, the player, or anyone else for these particular gaming machines. Although this feature is prominently displayed and advertised as a positive item for these By George gaming machines, some players might not desire to play so many paylines, while others may desire to play even more. Unfortunately, gaming operators that might desire to accommodate such demands are not able to adjust the parameters of this particular machine.
In fact, it is typical of many gaming machines that there is little to no flexibility with respect to limits that can be set by the casino or other gaming machine operator. For example, many other types and themes of gaming machines can similarly offer the same fixed number of maximum credits per payline and the same fixed number of paylines regardless of the denomination of play. In some gaming jurisdictions that have wagering limits, this tends to limit both the number of paylines and the maximum credits per payline according to the maximum denomination. For example, in the state of Washington, the maximum allowable wager is $5.00. If the maximum denomination on a given gaming machine is 5¢ (i.e., a nickel), then a total of 100 paylines for a maximum wager of $5.00 is allowable. Conversely, where the maximum denomination is 25¢ (i.e., a quarter), then only 20 paylines could be made available for the same overall bet of $5.00.
Furthermore, low denomination gaming machines in particular can be very time consuming. Typically, there can be requirements for players to input many coins and also make many game selections and other inputs for every game that is played. These things all take time, however, which is something that tends to be frowned upon at many gaming establishments. It is generally known that the number of games played per minute at a given gaming machine is an important statistic within the gaming industry, particularly during prime gaming hours, such that features that require additional inputs and delays for every play at a gaming machine are generally disfavored. Thus, many casinos and other gaming operators also tend to want to expedite game play by having fewer options available to players. Where penny games and other low denomination gaming machines are concerned, however, such time consuming complexities are generally understood to be part of such machines.
While existing systems and methods for providing payline and wagering options in low denomination gaming machines and systems have been adequate in the past, improvements are usually welcomed and encouraged. In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to develop gaming machines and systems that permit more flexibility for gaming operators and more streamlined play for players, and in particular for such gaming machines and systems to provide a variety of limits, settings and automated calculations that expedite game play for a more enjoyable overall gaming experience.